Current methods of fertility control include physical prevention of gamete interaction by barrier methods, spermicides, surgical methods, and hormonal disruption of the menstrual cycle using steroids (Hsueh, 1995). The latter strategy, commonly known as the steroid contraceptive pill, is one of the most widely used methods of contraception by women. Although of undisputed efficacy, the long term exposure to estrogen/progestogen that this method involves several undesirable side effects. These include a possible increase in the incidence of breast cancer and thrombosis, risks which have been the focus of concern and public debate. Accordingly, there exists a need for a safe, effective and reliable method of contraception that does not have the undesirable side effects associated with steroid contraceptives.